


(i swear) i'll never let you down

by panicparade



Series: (it's so surreal) the way you feel [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Loki, Drunk Thor, Drunken Shenanigans, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki needs to be shown that he will <i>always</i> be Thor’s family, nobody can replace him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i swear) i'll never let you down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo Round 4.   
> Not beta read so there will be errors. Sorry! :)   
> Title is from Alive by Good Charlotte.  
> Also, warning - here be shameless fluff!

“Another!”

Thor barely resists the urge to throw his glass on the bar top, remembering all too well Tony’s lecture on proper bar etiquette and how not everybody takes kindly to their crystal being smashed to pieces.

The barkeep places another tumbler in front of him, filled with the brown liquid that had Thor feeling light as a feather, a feeling like nothing he’s ever felt before. As he downs the drink Thor catches sight of Loki across the bar, smiling at Steve in a way he hasn’t smiled at Thor since he was sent to serve the Avengers.

He feels a twist in his gut and the unnatural urge to step between Loki and Steve. Instead, Thor grips the bar tightly with one hand and orders another drink.

*&*

“Loki,” Thor slurs; he then frowns in confusion at his voice, wondering when he started speaking in a manner oddly reminiscent of when Tony gets drunk and serenades Pepper.

Loki is leaning next to the entrance to the bar, one foot propped on the wall to support himself. Thor staggers over and leans next to him, “Why are you standing here alone?”

He counts it as a win when Loki doesn’t leave, as he’s prone to doing when Thor gets too near him, and turns to shoot Thor a glare.

“You’re drunk,” Loki states. Thor would have vehemently refused, as if he, Thor, can get drunk on Midgardian ale, had he not caught the slight slurring in Loki’s tone.

He laughs gleefully, slipping sideways till he’s almost leaning on Loki.

“You’re one to talk.”

Thor _almost_ hugs Loki when he sees his lips quirk slightly, not enough to be called a smile but it’s better than the frowns Loki usually has for him. They stand there quietly, each lost in his own thoughts till Loki speaks, soft enough that had Thor been standing any further away he wouldn’t have been able to hear him.

“I thought,” Loki starts, licks his lips and clears his throat before trying again. “I thought I was lost forever."

Thor sends a quick prayer to the Norns and reaches out with his right hand to curl his fingers around Loki’s. He waits, _five seconds, ten, thirty_ . . . Loki doesn’t pull away.

“We never stopped looking,” Thor whispers back, hoping that the ‘we’ included everybody who mattered.

Loki laughs, a soft broken sound that makes Thor squeeze his hand. He knows from experience that with Loki, actions speak louder than words – how can you _just_ explain something to one who knows how to weave lies from nothing without showing them proof?

Then it strikes him. Loki has made it very clear that he no longer considers himself part of the family, that he never belonged to begin with and he now has no intentions of even entertaining the thought.

Loki needs to be shown that he will _always_ be Thor’s family, nobody can replace him.

Thor stumbles as he pushes himself up, pulling Loki along with him. He can feel the lightness pressing insistently, urging him to let go and enjoy the ride. One look at Loki shows that he doesn’t seem to faring any better. But Thor doesn’t want to wait, he’s done waiting.

He wonders why he didn’t think of this before.

They need to get married!

“Marry me, Loki.”

Loki almost trips and falls as he turns to stare at Thor, his eyes wide and unblinking.

“What?”

Thor nods his head, bringing his other hand up to curve around Loki’s jaw and ensure that they’re looking each other in the eyes.

“Marry me,” he says, without a hint of doubt in his voice. “Let us face eternal life together, as it should be.”

Loki looks at him, searching Thor’s face for any signs of jest or doubt. Whatever he sees seems to be enough as he nods.

“How do people get married in Midgard?”

 

 


End file.
